


새벽 장맛비가 단골을 오락실에 가둘 때

by Taezisae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taezisae/pseuds/Taezisae





	새벽 장맛비가 단골을 오락실에 가둘 때

유난히 비가 잔뜩 쏟아지는 날이었다. 하긴, 장마철이니 비가 쏟아지지 않는 게 더 이상하겠지만. 그렇긴 해도 세상을 물에 잠겨버릴 기세로 

내리는 게 영 찜찜하기만 하다.

대부분의 가게들은 진작 문을 닫았고, 24시간 운영하는 편의점이나 피시방 정도만 적막한 세상을 등불처럼 비추고 있을 뿐이었다. 

그 중 골목길 안 쪽 오락실에선 버거팬츠가 나른한 얼굴을 하며 카운터를 지키고 있었다.

 

"뭔 비가 워터폴보다 더 하냐. 징글징글하네."

 

버거팬츠는 힐끔 오락실을 둘러봤는데 몇 몇 사람과 강아지 괴물 하나를 제외하곤 텅텅 비어있는 상태였다. 뭐 거의 12시가 넘었으니 

이 정도 인원이 있다는 게 오히려 놀랄 정도였지만.

괴물들이 지상에 올라온 뒤 메타톤은 지하에서 MTT호텔을 운영한 경험을 이용해 여러가지 사업을 시작했는데, 

그 중 하나가 오락실이었고 결과적으로 '대박'을 냈다. 알피스가 개발한 게임 몇 개와 인간 세상에서 가장 인기 있는 게임들을 

절묘하게 배치하고, 깔끔하고 세련된 인테리어와 괴물 직원들이라는 나름의 독창성이 성공의 요인이었다. 

그 와중에 버거팬츠는 오락실 직원 같은 건 생각하지도 않았으나, 번번히 오디션에 떨어진 불운과 옛 상사가 내민 나름의 자비덕분에 

실질적인 관리자가 된 지 오래였다. 물론 굶지 않는 건 좋았지만 그에겐 나름의 꿈이 있기에 지금의 자리가 영 마땅치 않을 뿐이었다.

 

"여길 언제 탈출한담..."

 

배우로 무대 위에 서있는 자신의 모습을 상상하며 버거팬츠는 옆에 앉아 졸고 있는 샌즈를 바라봤다. 이 앞에서 핫도그를 팔던 그가 

여기서 버거팬츠와 일하는 이유는, 형을 걱정하던 그의 동생이 메타톤에게 부탁한 것 때문이었다. 덕분에 게으른 해골까지 떠맡게 된

버거팬츠는 여간 짜증이 나지 않을 수 없었다.

버거팬츠는 두 주먹을 불끈 쥐었다. 반드시 이 녀석에게 관리자 자리를 넘기고 이 오락실을 탈출하고, 보란 듯이 배우로서의

명성을 쌓으리라. 그런 불쌍한 괴물의 속도 모르고 비는 가차없이 쏟아지고 있었다.

시간이 흘러 오전 두 시가 넘었을 쯤, 이제 오락실은 텅텅 비어 기계들만 반짝반짝 거리고 있을 뿐이었다. 하품을 하던 버거팬츠의

눈에 문득 우산 하나가 들어왔다. 파란색이 선명한 우산이었다.

 

"뭐야, 아직 사람이 있나?"

 

지금 날씨에 우산을 두고 간다는 건 말도 안 된다. 우산을 깜빡 두고간다는 건 퍼붓듯 내리는 비로 샤워하겠단 소리와 다를 게 없었다.

버거팬츠는 샌즈를 툭툭 건드려 깨웠고, 샌즈는 어리둥절한 얼굴로 버거팬츠를 바라봤다.

 

"사람이나 괴물이 남아있는 것 같아. 얼른 확인해."

"좀 봐줘. '뼈'가 삭는 것 같아."

"웃기지 마. 너 실컷 잤잖아. 교대 좀 하자고."

"...."

"아, 덤으로 청소도 해."

 

깨끗이 치워. 그 말을 끝으로 버거팬츠는 카운터에 엎드렸고, 곧 고로롱 하고 코고는 소리가 들렸다. 샌즈는 한숨을 작게 쉰 다음

대걸레를 들고 이곳 저곳을 설렁설렁 밀기 시작했다. 중력 마법을 이용해서 청소하면 되려 먼지가 더 흩어지는 탓에 게으름조차 

피울 수 없었고, 덕분에 샌즈는 땀을 뻘뻘 흘리며 청소에만 집중했다.

1층 청소를 끝낸 샌즈는 2층으로 올라가 다시 같은 행동을 반복했다. 대걸레를 밀고 먼지가 너무 많이 묻으면 화장실로 가서 세척.

참으로 단순하고 따분하기 그지 없는 일이었다. 나무늘보마냥 퍼질러 잤음에도 다시 졸음이 몰려온 탓에 샌즈는 하품을 길게 내뱉으며

대걸레를 열심히 밀었다. 마침내 청소를 끝낸 샌즈는 차오르는 숨을 내뱉으며 이마를 슥 닦았다.

 

"정말 온 삭신이 쑤시는군."

 

비도 오는데 말이지. 어깨와 무릎을 통통 두들기던 샌즈는 힐끔 코인 노래방 부스들과 화장실로 시선을 돌렸다.

 

"누가 있는지 확인하라고 했지...."

 

가끔 술을 먹고 오락실에 온 인간이나 괴물이 코인 노래방이나 화장실 안쪽에서 퍼질러진 경우가 종종 있었다. 이번에도

그런 인간이나 괴물이겠지. 밍기적밍기적 걸음을 옮기며 샌즈는 부스 문을 하나 하나 열었고, 가장 안 쪽의 부스에서

누군가 있는 걸 확인하고 벌컥 문을 열었다.

 

"이봐. 슬슬 집에...."

 

문을 연 샌즈는 순간 할말을 잃었다. 그 안에는 인간이 한 명 있었는데, 샌즈가 들어온 것도 아랑곳하지 않고 온 몸을 부들부들 떨며

몸을 바싹 웅크리고 있었기 때문이었다. 허나 샌즈를 더 당황스럽게 한 것은 그 인간이 바로 오락실에서 자주 보던 단골이란 것이었다.

버거팬츠와 거의 동갑인 듯한 그 단골은 거의 매일 오락실에 몇 시간이고 죽치고 앉아있었는데, 샌즈처럼 아무렇게나

대충 입은 옷과 퀭한 눈은 흡사 폐인의 모습이 따로 없었다. 그렇다고 폐를 끼치는 건 아니었고 가끔 샌즈와 농을 주고 받는,

오락실에 오랫동안 들러붙는 점만 빼면 평범한 인간이었다.

 

"괜찮아?"

 

샌즈가 말을 걸었지만 인간은 대답이 없었다. 마치 혼자만 느낄 수 있는 뭔가에 사로잡힌 듯 쉴 세 없이 몸을 떨며 허공을 

응시하고 있었다. 뭔가 끝없이 중얼거렸지만 발음이 뭉개진 탓에 무슨 말인지 제대로 들을 수 없었다.

결국 보다못한 샌즈가 인간을 붙잡고 가볍게 흔들었다. 인간은 불에 데인 듯 펄쩍 뛰어올랐는데, 샌즈를 봐서 그런지 

아니면 샌즈가 흔든 덕에 정신이 돌아온건지 더 이상 몸을 떨지 않고 한참동안 숨 고르기에 여념이 없었다. 

그런 인간을 보던 샌즈는 자판기에 가서 파워에이드 캔 두 개를 뽑아들고 부스 안으로 돌아왔고, 샌즈가 내민 

파워에이드를 본 인간은 당황한 듯 머뭇머뭇거렸다.

 

"저, 저 주는 겁니까?"

"단'골'손님이니까."

"....고맙습니다."

 

갈증이 심했는지 인간은 파워에이드를 단숨에 들이마시더니, 단 두 번만에 꽉 찬 캔을 순식간에 빈 캔으로 만들어버렸다. 

샌즈가 파워에이드를 홀짝홀짝 마시는 동안 인간은 빈 캔을 말없이 만지작 거렸다. 달칵달칵하고 캔이 살짝 구겨지는 소리만

텅 빈 오락실 안에 울려퍼지고, 인간은 뭔가 두려운 듯 머뭇머뭇 거리는 얼굴이었다.

 

"....."

"꽤 늦었는데, 슬슬 집에 가야하지 않겠어? 누군가 기다릴지도 모르잖아."

"어차피 집에 가도 아무도 없고...."

"헤, 그래?"

"혹시....제가 있어서 불편합니까?"

"전혀. 여긴 24시간 운영하고, 무엇보다 단'골'을 내쫓을 만큼 매정하지 않아."

 

평소 같으면 웃어줄 샌즈의 농담에 인간은 웃지 않았다. 그저 고개를 숙이고 저 바깥의 비처럼 한없이 무겁고 슬픈 얼굴을 할 뿐.

 

"....."

"무슨 일인지 모르겠지만, 정 힘들면 비가 그칠 때까지 여기 있어도 돼."

"자, 잠깐만요."

 

부스를 나가려던 샌즈를 인간은 덥썩 붙잡았는데, 본인이 붙잡아놓고 붙잡힌 샌즈보다 더 놀라선 눈동자를 데굴데굴 굴리는 것이었다.

 

"조, 조금만 더 있어주시면 안 될까요?"

"헤....뭐 새벽이라 한가하니까 상관은 없는데...."

 

잠깐만. 샌즈는 1층으로 내려와 카운터 안 쪽 냉장고에서 맥주 두 캔을 꺼내들고 다시 올라가기 시작했다. 요즘 오락실에서 

눌러살다시피 하면서 잘 안 마셨지만, 왠지 분위기가 비도 오고 살짝 센치해진터라 술이 필요하지 않을까 싶었다.

다시 돌아온 샌즈의 손에 들린 맥주를 본 인간은 놀란 듯 눈을 크게 떴지만 그렇다고 주는 술을 거부하진 않았다.

치익-하고 거품 빠지는 소리와 함께 술이 목넘김 되는 소리가 울린다. 파워에이드도 원샷했으면서 술은 익숙하지 않은지 

인간은 감질맛 안 나게 깔짝깔짝 술을 마셨다.

 

"윽...."

"헤. 술이 익숙하지 않은 가봐?"

"술 좋아하지 않아서요."

 

거센 빗소리가 울려퍼진다. 인간은 흠칫 놀라며 술을 마셨다. 한 입. 한 입. 힘겹게 마시면서도 어째선지 술 마시는 손을

멈추지 않았다. 조금씩 술이 넘어가니 인간의 목소리도 몸짓도 긴장감이 풀려 흐느적거리기 시작했다.

 

"하하, 저 사실 이런 곳에 오게 될 거라고 생각 못했어요."

"어째서?"

"저 엄청 범생이였거든요. 학교 다닐 적엔 피시방도 안 가고 공부만 할 정도로."

 

대학교에 못 갔지만요. 아직 절반도 마시지 않은 것 같은데 인간은 '술'의 힘을 빌려 '술술' 속에 쌓아둔 걸 털어놓고 있었다.

 

"모두 태도가 급변하더군요. 공부를 잘 할 땐 그렇게 잘해주더니, 갑자기 쌀쌀맞아지고...."

"...."

"결국 할 일도 못 찾고....그렇게 방황하다가 여기가 눈에 딱 뜨였어요. 사실 샌즈 당신이랑 버거팬츠가 너무 신기해서,

좀 더 구경하고 싶어서 여기 자주 오게 되었어요."

 

그 말을 하자마자 인간은 흠칫하고 죄송하다고 말했으나, 샌즈는 아무 것도 아니라는 듯 씩 웃으며 손을 저었다.

 

"상관없어. 별로 신경쓰지 않아."

"...."

"사람도 괴물도 비슷하거든. 호기심도, 미워하는 것도, 의심하는 것도, 상처받는 것도."

 

솨아아아-거센 빗소리가 들렸다. 인간은 그런 빗소리를 지워버릴 기세로 맥주를 꼴깍 꼴깍 마시기 시작했다. 점점 가벼워지는 캔과 달리

인간의 몸은 무거워지기 시작한다. 맥주가 거의 바닥을 드러낼 쯤 인간은 완전히 풀린 모습이었다.

 

"샌즈. 저, 비가 무서워요."

"...."

"비가 무서워요. 어릴 적에....어릴 적에....아버지가 집 나간 어머니를 찾아오라고 빗 속으로 내쫓았거든요...."

 

새벽 3시가 넘도록 집에 들어가지 못하고, 추운 빗속을 헤매고 헤맸어요. 인간은 넋두리하듯 고개를 숙이고 중얼거렸다.

 

"어머니가 근처에서 절 보고 있었나봐요. 보다못했는지 저를 데리고 집에 들어가더군요. 그런데 들어가자마자 전 맞았어요. 엄청 맞았어요.

어머니가 보는 앞에서 맞았어요."

"...."

"왜 맞았는 줄 아세요? 짜고 친 거 아니냐고 해서요. 어머니가 어디 있는지 알면서도 모른 척 한 거 아니냐고. 지금까지 어머니랑

어디서 노닥거렸냐고. 아니라고 빌고 또 빌었어요."

 

인간은 바깥에서 세차게 내리는 비보다 더 굵은 눈물방울을 흘리며 샌즈의 어깨에 기댔다. 술냄새가 확 풍겨온다.

 

"비만 보면 무서워서 움직일 수 없어요. 너무 무서워요. 죄송해요....쓸 데 없는 소리 해서...."

 

인간은 두 손으로 샌즈의 얼굴을 붙잡고 고개를 푹 숙였다.

 

"저, 궁금해요."

"뭐가?"

"다들 사랑을 하고 체온을 나누면서 외로움을 달랜다는데, 정말이에요?"

 

사랑하면 아픈 것도 잊나요? 외로운 것도 없어지나요? 아이처럼 묻는 인간을 보며 샌즈는 살짝 힘 빠지는 웃음을 내뱉고 눈을 감았다.

 

"글쎄. 내 경험상, 체온을 나누고 가까워진다 한들 그 순간 뿐이야."

"...."

"그 뒤 남는 건 허무함 뿐이지."

"...."

"궁금해?"

 

샌즈는 천천히 손을 뻗어 인간의 어깨를 붙잡고 티셔츠를 내렸다. 인간은 당황하면서도 굳이 그 손을 뿌리치지 않았다. 

다만 두 눈을 질끈 감으며 그 자리에 가만히 있을 뿐.

 

"궁금하면 해 보던가."

"어, 저...."

"상관 없어. 어차피 한 때 뿐이니까."

 

지금까지 들은 샌즈의 말 중 가장 무겁게 들리는 말이었다. 텅 빈 새카만 허공을 바라보는 것 같은, 오싹함마저 느껴지는 공허함.

인간은 그 공허함을 어렴풋이 눈치챘고 곧 심장이 격하게 두근거리는 느낌이 들었다. 당장이라도 거대한 뭔가에 덥썩 삼켜져서

산산조각 나버릴 것 같은 공포감. 

그 공포감을 잊어버리고 싶다는 듯 인간은 샌즈를 당겨 제 품 안으로 끌어당기고, 덜덜 떨면서 샌즈의 두개골에 이마를

갖다댔다가 뺨을 갖다대며 비비기도 했다. 술에 취한 것도 그런 과감한 행동에 한 몫 보탰으리라.

한참을 그런 다음 샌즈의 얼굴을 마주 본 인간은 흠칫 하고 놀라더니 재빨리 고개를 돌렸다.

 

"저...죄송하지만...."

"?"

"눈, 가리면 안 될까요....?"

"헤. 그런 취향이야?"

"그게 아니라....저....눈을 못 마주쳐요..."

"비비X 식당을 조심해야겠구먼."

 

치킨이니까. 샌즈는 피식 웃으며 눈을 감았다. 인간은 샌즈가 눈을 감았다는 걸 확인하고, 조심스럽게 망설이다가 주머니에서 꺼낸

손수건을 둘렀다. 천이 얇아 시야가 완전히 가려지는 건 아니었지만 그래도 이 정도면 인간에겐 충분했다.

인간은 샌즈의 입에 대고 살짝 입을 맞췄으나, 뭘 어떻게 해야할지 모르겠는지 입술을 갖다대고도 한참이나 멀뚱멀뚱

가만히 있었다. 조심스럽게 입을 벌리고 혀를 집어넣었지만 거의 혀를 살짝 포개는 수준이었다. 샌즈는 순간 숙맥이 따로 없다고

피식 웃을 뻔했지만 놀리는 것 같아 조용히 있어봤다.

빗소리가 또 다시 들리자 인간은 눈을 질끈 감고 좀 더 혀를 움직였다. 샌즈는 그에 맞춰 살짝 살짝 맞춰줬지만 굳이 

적극적으로 움직이진 않았다. 그저 인간이 하는 대로 그에 맞출 뿐. 지금까지 지켜온 선을 넘고 있단 생각에 인간은

몸이 경직됨을 느꼈으나 지금까지 품어온 호기심을 확인할 기회였기에 멈출 생각도 없었다.

 

"하ㅡ"

 

한숨같은 숨결이 한 번 내뱉어졌다. 인간은 입술을 뗀 뒤 조심스럽게 손을 뻗어 샌즈의 티셔츠를 들췄다. 적나라하게 드러난

늑골을 보며 인간은 살짝 놀랐으나, 어째선지 곧 다행이라는 듯 조금 더 적극적으로 샌즈에게 다가갔다.

샌즈의 후드티를 조심스럽게 벗긴 뒤 가지런히 개 옆에 놓은 뒤 티셔츠를 천천히 벗겨낸다. 인간이 자신의 옷을 벗기는 동안

샌즈는 가려진 시야 너머 느껴지는 촉감을 감상할 뿐이었다. 느긋하게 가만히 있던 샌즈에게 돌연 축축하고 말랑한 감촉이 덮쳐온다.

 

"?!"

 

인간이 혀로 샌즈의 늑골과 그 중앙의 흉골을 햝은 것이었다. 시야가 가려진 탓에 예민해진 촉각은 인간의 혀를 좀 더 세밀하게

받아들였고, 샌즈는 저도 모르게 새된 신음을 흘리며 몸이 뻣뻣해지는 걸 느꼈다. 그런 샌즈의 모습에 인간은 흠칫하며 혀를 떼고

주춤거렸다.

 

"어...."

"하...괜찮아. 좀 놀란 거야."

"죄, 죄송합니다."

 

인간은 주춤거리다가 천천히 손가락으로 늑골을 하나 하나 흝었다. 도자기를 쓰다듬는 것 같은 섬세하고 조심스러운 손길이었다.

부드러운 그 손길이 상당히 나쁘지 않다고 샌즈는 생각하며 손수건으로 가려진 눈을 감았다. 완전히 새카만 시야 너머 인간의 

숨소리와 손길만이 감각의 전부로 다가온다.

인간은 샌즈의 빗장뼈를 천천히 쓰다듬고 햝았다. 그 다음 목뼈를 햝기 시작했는데, 상당히 마음에 들었는지 늑골이나 

빗장뼈보다 더 집요하게 햝는 것이었다. 찌릿하고 몸을 흝는 감각에 샌즈는 한숨같은 신음을 간간히 토했다. 그런 신음이

인간에겐 일종의 연료로 작용한 것일까. 망설이던 손은 점점 과감하게 미끄러지며 샌즈의 척추뼈를 위에서 아래로 쓸어내린다.

강아지마냥 목뼈를 집요하게 햝고 살짝 깨물던 인간은 천천히 샌즈의 바지를 끌어내렸다. 바지가 내려가면서 살짝 드러난

엉덩뼈를 인간은 쓰다듬기 시작했고, 덩달아 샌즈의 입에서 나온 신음의 강도가 살짝 높아졌다.

 

"흑!"

 

딱딱한 코인노래방의 의자를 꽉 쥔 샌즈의 손이 덜덜 떨렸다. 인간은 그런 샌즈를 보고 순간 하던 행동을 잠시 멈췄고, 샌즈의 손이

살짝 힘이 풀리는 걸 보고서야 다시 움직이기 시작했다. 바지는 두덩뼈에 걸쳐졌다가 곧 완전히 벗겨져 넙다리뼈에 걸쳐졌다.

적나라하게 드러난 골반을 본 인간은 엉덩뼈를 따라 두덩뼈로 슥 흝어내린 뒤 샌즈를 의자 위에 조심스럽게 눕혔다. 시야가 가려진 탓에

보이는 건 희미한 빛 뿐이었기에, 샌즈의 긴장감은 더더욱 가속하기 시작했다.

인간은 샌즈의 무릎뼈를 잡고 들어올렸다. 무릎 아래 정강뼈와 발이 허공으로 치켜올려졌고, 이로서 샌즈의 골반은 좀 더 활짝 열려

인간의 앞에 적나라하게 자리잡았다. 인간은 손을 뻗어 꼬리뼈를 만진 다음 그 뼈를 타고 엉치뼈 부근까지 그대로 올라갔다.

골반 안 쪽으로 손이 차오르는 느낌을 받으며 샌즈는 몸을 가늘게 떨었다. 엉치뼈 위 척추들을 살살 쓰다듬던 인간은 곧 손을 뺀 다음,

천천히 자신의 바지를 벗기 시작했다. 물론 시야가 가려진 탓에 샌즈는 알 턱이 없었지만, 곧 골반 안쪽으로 천천히 밀려오는 것에

정신이 쏙 빠져나가는 기분을 느꼈다.

 

"으윽!"

 

샌즈의 신음에 인간은 주춤거렸지만, 이미 뻣뻣하게 선 것을 그대로 빼내는 것도 뭐했는지 천천히 움직이기 시작했다. 나름대로

아프지 않게 한다고 살살 움직였지만, 엉치뼈를 드르륵 긁으며 척추 끝까지 쿡쿡 찌르는 감각에 샌즈는 몸이 가볍게 감전되는

감각을 느끼고 있었다.

인간 역시 제 하반신을 움직이고는 있지만 움직임이 흡사 나무토막들이 덜컥덜컥 움직이는 모양새였다. 뼈로 이뤄져서 그런걸까.

살짝 움직이는데도 격하게 흔들리는 샌즈의 몸 때문에 좀처럼 안정감이 오지 않는다. 결국 인간은 샌즈의 늑골 뒤 빗장뼈로 두 손을

집어넣은 뒤 그대로 안아들어올려 품으로 끌어당겼다.

 

"하윽, 읏....!"

 

샌즈가 품에 들어차면서 그나마 안정감을 찾았는지, 인간이 규칙적으로 하반신을 움직였다. 덜컥덜컥하고 캐스터내츠가 맞물리는 것 같은,

규칙적이면서도 살짝 유쾌하기까지 한 소리가 울리면서 빗소리를 지워간다. 점점 거세지는 인간과 샌즈의 숨소리가 코인 노래방 안을

채워간다.

살짝 불편했는지 인간이 샌즈를 안은 체 벽에 바싹 당겨붙었다. 그 다음 샌즈를 벽에 밀어붙이고, 두 팔로 샌즈의 골반을 받친 뒤

허공을 향해 허리짓을 하기 시작했다. 가려진 시야와 허공에 붕 뜬 감각은 짜릿함을 넘어 아찔하기까지 하다. 샌즈는 새카맣게 가려진

시야 너머 반짝거리는 것들이 날아다는 걸 봤다.

 

"흡ㅡ!"

 

속도가 붙은 탈것처럼 격해지던 움직임이 곧 멈춰선다. 가늘게 떨리는 몸과 함께 벽에 등을 기댄 샌즈도, 그런 샌즈를 밀어붙인 인간도

의자에서 미끄러지다 못해 바닥으로 떨어진다. 그 와중에도 샌즈가 다칠까봐 걱정됐는지 인간은 제 몸으로 감싸안고 바닥으로 털퍽 쓰러졌다.

격하게 들썩이는 인간의 가슴 너머 심장 뛰는 소리가 들리는 것 같다. 샌즈도 인간도 한참이나 바닥에 드러누워 아무 말도 하지 않았다.

서로의 몸에 들러붙은 체액이 여간 찝찝하거늘 좀처럼 움직일 수가 없다.

 

"....해."

 

인간이 뭐라 중얼거렸지만 너무 작은데다 발음이 뭉개져 알아들을 수 없었다. 샌즈는 무슨 말이냐고 묻지 않았고, 인간도 똑같은 말을

반복하지 않았다. 다만 서로 들썩이는 숨을 고를 뿐. 서서히 풀려가던 손수건이 샌즈의 눈에서 흘러 바닥으로 떨어진다.

희미한 가로등 밑 흐르는 비가 그림자 밑으로 사라진다. 불이 꺼지지 않는 오락실 안 괴물과 사람도 깊어가는 밤 속으로 스며들어간다. 

비는 그칠 기미가 보이지 않는다.


End file.
